Mianhae Eomma!
by Ellizabeth Kim
Summary: Eunhyuk yang menolak dijodohkan dengan salah satu putra keluarga Choi memilih kabur ke Mokpo rumah ahjumma dan ahjussinya, disanalah Eunhyuk bertemu dengan seseorang misterius yang sangat tertutup dan pendiam. / HaeHyuk FF / YAOI / Romance / Rate T / RnR please! #bow
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong readers...!

Neomu mianhae rizuka dateng tapi dengan FF konyol baru, padahal FF yang laen belon selesai T_T

Tapi yang namanya inspirasi kan bisa datang tiba2 bukan.

Heheheeee Nyengir watadoz.

Semoga readers suka dah ^,^

**Happy Reading…!**

**Disclimer: SUPER JUNIOR adalah milik Tuhan YME**

**Cerita ini dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Rizuka ©2012**

**Cast: (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) **Minho**, **other cast

**Pairing: HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, geje, abal, typo(s), EYD failure, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**MIANHAE EOMMA!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul terasa sangat sejuk dan damai, kini puluhan warga kota seoul tengah bersiap memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali sebuah keluarga setengah besar yang tinggal disebuah komplek perumahan elit. Namun ada sedikit pemandangan ganjil dalam rumah itu. apa itu? mari kita lihat!

"TAN HYUKJAE~~~~~"

Suara sexy nan merdu milik Kim Heechul kini tengah berdengung di seluruh penjuru rumah, membuat suami dan anak bungsunya bergisik ngeri dan langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Chullie, tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suara sexymu itu honey? Ini masih pagi." Ucap sang suami.

"Ne eomma! Gendang telinga kami bisa pecah mendengar suara sexy eomma." Sahut sang anak.

"Hannie, Mochi, dia kabur! HYUKKIE kabur!" ucap Heechul histeris.

"…." Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

"MWO~~~" tanpa aba-aba Hankyung dan Henry ikut berteriak histeris mendengar perkataan Heechul.

"Huuuuft" Heechul hanya menghela nafas panjang menyadari keterlambatan anak dan suaminya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hankyung. Heechul hanya memberikan sepucuk surat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan suaminya. Dengan sigap Hankyung meraih surat itu dan membacanya.

"Ini pasti gara-gara perjodohan itu, ge ge pasti kabur karena tidak mau dijodohkan, benarkan eomma?" Tanya Henry asal.

"Ya Mochi diam!" dan mutlak Henry terdiam mendengar bentakan Heechul.

"Eomma, Appa mianhae! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Sebelum kalian membatalkan pertunanganku, aku tidak akan pulang." Gumam Hankyung saat membaca surat itu.

"Hannie eottoke?"

"Huuuft, kita tunggu saja dia sampai pulang, dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh." Ycap Hankyung pasrah.

"Tidak ada jalan lain eomma, appa, kita batalkan perjodohan itu." Henry memberanikan diri angkat suara setelah sekian lama. Dan berkat perkataan Henry yang tidak basa-basi, Henry akhirnya mendapat deathglare gratis dari nyonya besar Tan-eommanya sendiri-

"ANDWAE!" ucap Heechul tegas. Membuat Henry maupun Hankyung yang mendengar segera menundukkan kepala, mereka sangat mengerti jika Heechul sudah bersikukuh maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi kemauannya itu.

'Hyung semoga kau bisa selamat dan eomma tidak tahu kau pergi kemana.'

.

.

Didalam seubuah kereta api dengan tujuan Mokpo terlihat seorang namja manis nan imut bersurai redbrown yang kita kenal dengan nama Tan Hyukja tengah bersandar dengan resah di salah satu kursi penumpang, wajahnyya terlihat muram dan resah walaupun telinganya sudah dipakaikan sebuah aerphone dan memutar musik rock dengan kencang. Hanya hembusan nafas berat yang mampu keluar dari bibir merah cherry namja manis itu, mengiringi perjalanan melarikan diri dari acara pertunangannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian kereta itupun sudah sampai pada tujuan akhirnya-Mokpo-semua penumpang tak terkecuali Tan Hyukjae berbondong-bondong keluar dari kereta itu.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan melewati mulutnya.

"Aku bebas!" gumamnya dan mencoba memasang gummy smilenya.

Eunhyuk mulai melangkahkan kaiknya keluar dari stasiun kereta api dan terus berjalan etah arah mana yang ia tuju.

"Paboya Tan Hyukjae!" umpatnya untuk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari ponselnya telah mati.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi Jaejung ahjumma dan Junsu jika ponselku mati, ish.. aku benar-benar sial hari ini." Rutuknya.

'BUG'

Tanpa sengaja seorang namja cantik paruh baya pemilik senyum malaikat yang tengah membawa belanjaan penuh ditangannya sampai menghalangi penglihatan didepannya menabrak Eunhyuk dan dari belakang, membuat ponsel yang ia genggam terjatuh dengan kerasnya.

'PRANG'

Eunhyuk menatap horonr ponsel yang kini sudah benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Namun tidak hanya ponsel yang terjatuh, belanjaan namja paruh baya itupun berserakan kemana-mana.

"Ahjumma Gwaenchana?" tanya eunhyuk sambil membantu merapikan belanjaan namja paruh baya itu.

"Ne, gwaenchana, gomawo." Ucap namja itu. Tak lama kemudian namja itu dan Eunhyuk sedah selesai merapikan belanjaannya.

Eunhyuk menyerahkan belanjaan namja itu dan kembali membereskan ponselnya yang sudah hancur,

"Mianhae, gara-gara ahjumma ponselmu jatuh." Ucap sang ahjumma penuh penyesalan.

"Ani, mungkin aku yang tidak memeganginya dengan erat." Elak Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau wisatawan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku ingin berlibur dirumah ahjummaku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk sendu sambil menatap ponselnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk..

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku dulu, nanti akan aku suruh putraku mengantarmu mencarikan rumah ahjumma-mu itu, Anggaplah ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena kau telah membantu ahjumma, ne!" namja itu pun memasang senyuman malaikatnya.

"Goamawo ahjumma!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjumma ne! Aku terlihat tua sekali, panggil aku Leeteuk ahjumma, ne!" ucap Leeteuk penuh semangat. Eunhyuk bersweatdrop ria mendengar ucapan Leeteuk

'Apa bedanya?'

.

.

'Tuut Tuut Tuut'

Namja tampan berbadan tegap dan berlesung pipi itu langsung lemas dan melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah setelah sambungannya dengan Heechul terputus.

"Waeyo Wonnie?" ucap namja pemilik kulit seputih salju-Kibum-

"Dia kabur!"

"Nugu?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"Hyukjae, calon menantu kita.

"MWO~~~"

Kali ini suara berat namja tampan, tinggi, nan tegap yang berusaha memecah gendang telinga orang yang ada disekitarnya. Membuat siwon dan Kibum menoleh dengan tatapan horor ke arah sumber suara.

"Minho ah, Kyuhyun, kapan kalian pulang?" tanya Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun tidak perhasil karena minho saat ini sudah berada disampingnya dan siap mengeksekusi dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"Mom katakan itu tidak benar! Katakan Hyuk tidak mungkin kabur kan!" tanya Minho frustasi.

Lain Minho, lain dengan namja tampan berkulit putih pucat yang ada disebelahnya -Kyuhyun- nampak santai menanggapi berita itu.

"Kyunnie, Hyuk tidak memberitahumu dia pergi kemana?" kali ini siwon yang angkat bicara.

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahu dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ketiga keluarganya yang masih dilanda kegalauan atas peristiwa kaburnya Eunhyuk.

'Mianhae Mom, Dad, Minho! Aku hanya ingin membantu temanku.'

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Leeteuk saat mobilnya berhebti tepat dihalaman rumahnya. Mereka pun keluar dari mobil disertai belanjaan Leeteuk.

"Eomma pulang!" ucap Leeteuk, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang? Ah mungkin di rumah sebelah." Leeteuk meletakkan semua belanjaannya begitu saja di ruangtamunya dan kembali berjalan keluar rumahnya melewati pintu samping rumahnya. Namun seakan teringat sesuatu Leeteuk segera menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, terlihat jelas disa Eunhyuk tengah menatap Leeteuk dengan bingung.

"Chagi kau disini dulu ne, Ahjumma mau mencari ikan kesayangan ahjumma yang kabur dari akuarium." Leeteuk memasang cengirannya dan langsung meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri. Merasa tak nyaman ditinggal oleh orang yang baru dikenal dirumahnya Eunhyuk segera melompat keluar menyusul Leeteuk.

.

.

'TING TONG!'

"Nugu?" terdengar suara dari dalam rumah.

'CKLEK'

Pintu rumah itupun terbuka dan langsung menampilkan seorang namja cantik paruh baya yang mengenakan apron.

"Annyeong Jaejung ah! Apa ikan badut itu disini?" tanya Leetek setelah Jaejung membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Ani dia tidak disini. Wae? Dia kabur lagi?" Jawab Jaejung. Leeteuk hanya menganguk lemas mendengar jawaban Jaejung.

"Jung Ahjumma!" pekik Eunhyuk saat menyadari sapa orang yang ada dihadapannya. Namun berbeda dengan reaksi yang diberikan Jaejung.

Jaejung hanya memandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung sampai sebuah seuara menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejung.

"Eomma masakanmu go~~" ucapan namja yang memanggil Jaejung dengan panggilan eomma itupun terhenti saat melihat Eunhyuk.

"Hyukjae? Tan Hyukjae? AAAARRRRGGGHH!" Seru namja itu.

"Jung Junsu! Arrrggggh" Eunhyuk tak kalah histeris. Mereka berdua akhirnya menghambur dan berpelukan ala telerubies.

"Junsu ah! Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jaejung saat melihat keakraban putranya.

"Eomma lupa padanya?" ucap Junsu sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk. Jaejung tetap memaasang muka tidak mengerti. "Dia Tan Hyukjae, anak Chullie ahjumma eomma! Apa eomma benar-benar lupa dengan keponakan sendiri? Memalukan!" cibir Junsu.

"Jinjja? kau Hyukkie? Monyet kecil Hanchul? Kya~~" Jaejung akhirnya ikut berteriak histeris saat mengenali Eunhyuk. Dan semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa menatap Jaejung dengan bersweatdrop ria.

"Hyukkie ah kau sudah besar! Ahjumma sampai tidak mengenalimu."

"Ehem sepertinya kalian melupaan aku yang membawa anak itu." suara Leeteuk yang dibuat seolah tengah marah suksek membuyarkan momen reuni keluarga itu.

"Mianhae Teuk ah, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu keponakanku itu."

"Ne, ne arrasseo!" Leeteuk memasang senyumannya dan Jaejung bisa kembali memeluk Eunhyk. "Junsu ah, ikan badut itu tidak bersamamu?" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Ani ahjumma, aku tidak tahu dia dimana." Jawab Junsu.

"Anak ini kemana?" ucap Leeteuk mulai gelisah.

.

.

Nampak seorang namja tampan berambut hitam kecoklatan tengah menatap hamparan laut yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong dan sedih.

"Bogoshipoyo!"

"Hae ah!"

Namja yang dipanggil Hae itupun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah orang yang menyapanya.

**(..?..?..?..)**

Gimana readers? Lanjut? Ato di delet aja? T_T

Review dari readers menentukan Rizuka mudik ato ndak.

Heheheee

Gak nyambung #PLAK1000x

Ya sudah silahkan dipertimbangkan Rizuka mau beres2 and berangkat mudik...! ^,^

Happy mudik semuanya...!

#bow bareng Choco...! ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story and 'Choco' belongs to ME.**

**Main Pairing: HaeHyuk **(Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

Other Pairing: HanChul, SiBum, YunJae, KangTeuk

Supporting Cast: Choi Minho, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Junsu, Henry Lau

**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy

**Rated: T**

**Warning: **YAOI, BL/Boys Love, typo(s) miss typo, Geje, EYD Failure, Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**MIANHAE EOMMA!**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap sosok _yeoja_ yang kini berdiri sambil melempar sebuah _gummy smile_ ke arahnya, _yeoja _itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih, berambut coklat sebahu, bermata bulat, mempunyai bibir berwarna merah _cherry_ dengan belahan tipis di tengahnya dan memiliki kulit seputih susu.

"Hae ah! Kau merindukannya?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu lembut, _yeoja_ itu mendekat pada Donghae, merangkul lengan Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae. "_Appa_ mu besok akan pulang Hae ah, jangan bersedih lagi _ne_!" Lanjutnya.

Donghae menggangguk dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai surai coklat _yeoja_ itu. "Aku memang merindukan _appa_ ku, tapi aku bersedih bukan karena itu! Tapi karena kau pasti akan segera meninggalkanku jika _appa_ ku pulang." Ucap Donghae dengan nada sendu tanpa menatap sang _yeoja_.

_Yeoja _itu melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sendu, "_Mianhae_ Hae ah! Tapi tugasku hanya sampai di situ, lagipula-" yeoja itu menangkup wajah Donghae dan mengarahkan wajah Donghae yang menatap hampa ke arah laut supaya mengalihkan pandangan dan menatapnya, "-akan ada orang lain yang akan menggantikanku." Lanjut sang _yeoja._

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Aku tidak mau orang lain! Aku hanya mau kau yang ada di sisiku HYUKKIE!" Ucap Donghae tegas dan setengah berteriak.

_Yeoja _yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar pernyataan Donghae, "Hea ah! ini semua sudah takdirmu, aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu, tugasku masih banyak." Ucap Hyukkie lembut, selembut belaiannya pada pipi Donghae.

"Tapi Hyukkie!" Donghae berusaha membantah, namun Eunhyuk menahan kata yang hendak keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae hanya dengan menatap mata Donghae.

Seperti tersihir, Donghae seketika itu juga mematung menatap mata Hyukkie.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu saat kau merasa kesepian." Ucap Hyukkie lirih.

"_Yakso_?" Donghae berusaha meminta konfirmasi dari perkataan Hyukkie dan tentu saja mendapat jawaban dengan anggukan dari Hyukkie.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu!" Pinta Hyukkie.

Donghae menggeleng cepat "Jika aku menutup mataku, pasti kau akan segera pergi." Elak Donghae.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu dan tanpa menunggu penolakan lain yang keluar dari bibir Donghae, Hyukkie segera menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kening Donghae dan menurunkannya perlahan, membuat kelopak mata Donghae turun seirama dengan tangan Hyukkie.

Hyukkie tersenyum manis saat mata Donghae telah terpejam sempurna "Sampai jumpa Hae ah!" Gumam Hyukkie lirih yang hanya bisa terdengar olehnya sendiri.

"Hae ah!" Seketika itu juga mata Donghae terbuka lebar mendengar sebuah suara teriakan merdu yang ternyata adalah milik Jung Junsu. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Hyukkie, namun tak ia temukan, bahkan Donghae tak menghiraukan sedikitpun Junsu yang saat ini telah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari Hae ah?" Tanya Junsu bingung.

"Junsu ah, kau lihat seorang _yeoja_ tadi? Dia pergi ke arah mana?" Tanya Donghae panik.

Junsu menautkan alisnya bingung, Junsu memang tak melihat ada yeoja di tempat itu, "Ayolah Hae ah, jangan mulai lagi, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? kau selalu bertingkah seperti itu jika berada disini, kau selalu membayangkan seorang yeoja jika berada di tempat ini." Junsu mulai kesal dengan tingkah Donghae, Junsu tahu benar siapa yeoja yang dimaksud Donghae, perlahan Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya, mata Junsu akhirnya terhenti dan terfokus pada sebuah kanvas yang telah terisi penuh dengan goresan pensil dan menggambarkan sosok _yeoja _manis yang tak lain adalah Hyukkie. "Yeoja itu tidak nyata Hae ah!" Ucap Junsu.

"Dia nyata Junsu ah!" Elak Donghae.

"Sadarlah Hae ah! Dia itu hanya _yeoja_ fantasimu." Sepertinya Junsu saat ini sudah terbawa emosi, terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang sedikir tinggi.

"Terserah kau mau berfikir seperti apa!" Donghae yang mulai kesal karena sahabatnya tidak mau mempercayai apa yang ia katakan segera membereskan peralatan lukisnya yang tergeletak diatas hamparan pasir dan pergi meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja.

"Pantas saja eomma mu selalu menghkawatirkanmu, tingkahmu itu masih sangat kekanak-kanakan." Junsu akhirnya ikut melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, menyusul Donghae.

.

.

Henry nampak mengendap-endap berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan sepi yang di yakini adalah sebuah gudang rumahnya, henry membuka pelan pintu gudang itu dan melangkah memasuki gudang dengan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat ataupun mengikutinya. Setelah merasa aman Henry mulai mengutak atik ponselnya, mencari sebuah kontak milik _gege_ tersayangnya.

"_Gege_ kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" Henry terlihat mulai resah saat tidak ada nada sambungan dari ponsel Eunhyuk. Henry kemudian mencari aplikasi lain yang diyakini sebagai aplikasi pelacak, Henry memasukkan id ponsel Eunhyik namun tidak ada hasil untuk pencarian id tersebut. Henry benar-benar panik saat ini, pikiran yang bukan-bukan mulai muncul di benak Henry, "_Ge_ apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau dimana sekarang?" Henry menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding dan perlahan menurunkan badannya, terbersit perasaan bersalah dalam hati Henry karena telah mengusulkan ide kabur pada Eunhyuk. "Gui Xian _gege_!" Tiba-tiba Henry teringat akan sosok Gui Xian -Kyuhyun-, sebuah ide pun terlintas, ia yakin Kyuhyun dapat membantu mencari Eunhyuk, mengingat Kyuhyun juga lah yang membantunya dalam misi pelan diri Eunhyuk. "Semoga dia bisa membantu." Henry kembali mengutak atik ponselnya mencari kontak Kyuhyun dan segera menghubungi Kyuhyun.

.

.

Masih di rumah yang sama namun di ruangan berbeda, tepatnya di sebuah ruang kerja, seorang namja tampan berwajah khas Cina nampak santai duduk di sebuah kursi kerjanya sambil memandangi lukisan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sebagian orang memang menganggap jika memandangi sebuah lukisan merupakan hal yang membosankan dan tidak berguna, namun berbeda untuk Hankyung, namja keturunan Cina sekaligus _appa_ dari Tan Hyukjae ini sangat mengagumi seni visual yang bernama lukisan. Bahkan Hanggeng sangat mempercayai jika sebuah lukisan mampu membuat perasaan tenang hanya dengan melihatnya, seperti saat ini.

SREEET

Mata Hankyung yang tadinya terlihat penuh kedamaian kini berubah menjadi penuh kesuraman setelah istri tercintanya -Kim Heechul- menutupi lukisan yang tadi memanjakan matanya dengan sebuah kain.

"_Waeyo chagi_?" Hankyung masih berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin saat ini pada Heechul, pasalnya Hankyung benar-benar mengetahui suasana rumahnya masih sangat kacau setelah putra sulungnya kabur dari rumah dan Hankyung tidak berniat menambah masalah dengan menantang istri tercintanya.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya kenapa Hannie? Putramu kabur dari rumah dan kau tenang-tenang saja duduk di sini sambil memandangi lukisan konyol mu itu! Ish _jinjja_!" Heechul mulai memarahi Hankyung, nampaknya pasangan suami istri ini tidak saling memahami jika menyangkut lukisan, terlihat dari cara Heechul menyebutkan kata 'konyol' pada lukisan itu.

Huuuft, Hankyung hanya bisa menghela nafas berat menanggapi sikap istrinya. "Dia kabur kan gara-gara kau yang memaksanya untuk bertunangan dengan Minho, lagipula anak itu bisa kabur kemana?" Hankyung masih terlihat santai dan berjalan menuju lukisannya yang tadi ditutupi selembar kain oleh Heechul, menarik kain itu dan kembali menikmati keindahan yang ditawarkan oleh lukisan tersebut.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak menyukai Minho, benarkan Hannie?" Selidik Heechul.

"Aku bukan tidak menyukai Minho, aku hanya tidak suka perjodohan ini." Jelas Hankyung.

"Apa bedanya dengan kau tidak menyukai Minho?" Potong Heechul cepat.

"Aku tidak membenci Minho _chagi_, sungguh! Aku hanya tidak suka melihat Eunhyukkie kau jodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Lagipula-" Hankyung menjeda kalimatnya kemudian menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada di luar ruangan itu melalui sebuah jendela, membuat Heechul menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan sikap suaminya.

Heechul mengguncang tubuh Hankyung, seakan meminta Hankyung meneruskan perkataannya dan itu berhasil.

"-Yang terlihat lebih menyukai anak kita bukan Minho, tapi _Appa_ nya Siwon."

"_OMO_!" Heechul memekik sangat kencang membuat Hankyung yang ada di sampingnya menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hannie, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan Siwon juga menyukai Eunhyukkie? Lagipula apa mungkin seorang _appa_ bersaing dengan putranya untuk mendapatkan Eunhyukkie?" Terlihat Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Inilah sebabnya aku tidak menyukaimu menjadi seorang kolektor, otakmu jadi sedikit bermasalah karena terlalu lama memandangi gambar abstrak yang bahkan tidak ada artinya." Lanjut Heechul.

"_Ne ne_, mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan dan tidak peka dengan Eunhyukkie kita, aku akan mencarinya sekarang, kau puas sekarang _chagi_?" Hankyung mulai berjalan menuju meja kerjanya menyambar ponsel dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

Heechul bisa bernafas lega saat ini, Heechul segera berlari dan memeluk Hankyung dari belakang, "Gomawo Hannie! Aku melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikan kita semua." Bisik Heechul.

"_Ne arrasseo_!"

.

.

"Hyuk ah, kenapa kau tidak mau dijodohkan dan malah nekat kabur ke sini?" Tanya Junsu pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya d sebuah ranjang yang ada di kamar Junsu.

"Aku tidak menyukai namja katak itu Junsu ah!"jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Mwo? Namja katak?" Junsu mulai bingung dengan julukan yang diberikan Eunhyuk pada Minho-calon tunangannya-.

"Ne namja katak, dia mendapat julukan seperti itu karena dia sangat suka melompat-lompat seperti katak jika sedang senang." Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Seperti apa rupanya sampai kau menolaknya?" Junsu terus memberondong Eunhyuk dengan segala macam pertanyaan.

"Wajahnya tampan, badannya tinggi dan tegap, sikapnya sedikit posesive walaupun dia namja yang lembut."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya?"

"Dia _namja,_ aku juga _namja, _Aku masih normal Junsu ah!"

Junsu nampak mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk. "Hyuk ah, kita tidak pernah tahu hati kita di takdirkan untuk dimiliki oleh siapa, jadi sebelum terlambat tolong fikirkan lagi, apa kau menolak pertunangan karena tidak mencintai Minho atau hanya karena kau merasa canggung dengan hubungan sesama _namja_. Pikirkan baik-baik _ne_!" Junsu menepuk-nepuk pundak Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mencoba merenungi tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut sepupunya.

"Aish! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" Eunhyuk mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, hatinya masih berperang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak menyetujui pertunangannya karena dia merasa canggung dengan pertunangan itu, namun sepertinya hatinya lebih mengarah pada perasaan Cinta bukan perasaan canggung.

Eunhyuk mulai gusar, Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju tembok kamar Junsu yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kaca, dipandanginya pemandngan yang ada di luar kamar itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar kamar Junsu, bukan pemandangan, tapi lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar Junsu, kamar itu nampak penuh terisi dengan lukisan-lukisan indah. "Itu rumah siapa?" Beberapa detik kemudian Eunhyuk segera mengingat jika rumah _ahjumma_ nya itu bertetanggaan dengan rumah Leeteuk, seorang_ ahjumma_ yang ia temui tadi siang. "Jadi Leeteuk _ahjumma_ juga seorang kolektor lukisan? Pasti kebiasaanya juga sama dengan _appa."_ Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat kebiasaan Hankyung yang bisa dibilang sangat tergila-gila dengan lukisan dan bahkan berani bertengkar habis-habisan dengan sang _eomma_ jika sudah menyangkut sebuah lukisan, apalagi jika pelukisnya adalah pelukis nomor satu. "_Eomma, Appa, Mianhae!_" Ucap Eunhyuk penuh sesal.

.

.

Langit masih menunjukkan warna biru kehitam-hitaman, namun mata Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa lagi terpejam, Eunhyuk melirih sebuah jam yang berada di atas meja nakas disamping ranjang Junsu, jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul 4.40 waktu setempat, Eunhyuk berusaha memejamkan lagi matanya namun tidak bisa.

Setelah beberapa lama Eunhyuk akhirnya menyerah, Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar Junsu. Sepi, hanya satu kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan situasi rumah Junsu saat ini. Eunhyuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjelajahi isi rumah namun tak ia temukan apapun yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya, mungkin jika saat ini ponselnya masih ada, Eunhyuk tidak akan repot-repot untuk mencari hiburan guna mengusir rasa bisannya.

Menyerah, Eunhyuk akhirnya keluar dari rumah Junsu hendak berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai yang kebetulan tak jauh dari rumah sepupunya itu. Dan dengan bertelanjang kaki Eunhyuk segera berjalan sambil sesekali berlari kecil menuju pantai, sesekali hembusan angin pagi terasa lembut menyapa badannya, membuat pikiran beserta hatinya yang sempat gundah menjadi tenang, beban yang ia pikul seolah terjatuh begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk telah sampai di tepi pantai, direntangkannya kedua tangannya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, membiarkan angin laut membelai tubuhnya dan mempermainkan surai _redbrown _nya.

Merasa puas Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai memecah ombak yang berlomba menaiki pantai dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Eh?" Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat ia melihat seorang _namja_ _brunette_ tengah berdiri ditepi pantai sambil menatap kosong hamparan laut yang ada dihadapannya, terlihat jelas gurat kesedihan di wajah tampan namja itu. Merasa penasaran Eunhyuk segera menghampiri _namja_ itu.

PLUK

"Hei Jangan melamun di tepi pantai! Kau tidak takut terbawa ombak jika kau melamun disini?" Ucap Eunhyuk ramah, membuyarkan lamunan _namja _itu.

_Namja brunette_ yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu pun menoleh k arah Eunhyuk.

DEG

"Hyukkie!" Seru Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

'Kenapa dia bisa tau nama panggilan yang hanya digunakan oleh keluargaku?' Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya bingung dengan sikap Donghae.

"Kau sudah kembali rupanya." Donghae pun tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum canggung pada Donghae pasalnya Eunhyuk masih heran karena _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya itu mengenali namanya. "Eh?" Kali ini Donghae yang menautkan alisnya bingung saat menyadari penampilan Hyukkie –_yeoja_ fantasinya- berubah "Hyukkie! Kemana rambut coklat sebahumu? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengenakan baju serba putih hari ini?" Mendengar pernyataan Donghae Eunhyuk semakin bingung.

"_Mianhae,_ tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" Ucap Eunhyuk polos.

DEG

Sakit, keccewa, dan perih, seperti ada sebuah pisau tajam yang menghujam jantung Donghae saat ia mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap, Donghae berharap bahwa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk saat ini adalah sebuah lelucon, namun Eunyuh terlihat serius tidak mengenali Donghae sama sekali.

"Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau tahu nama yang bahkan hanya keluargaku saja yang biasanya memakainya untuk memanggilku?" Selidik Eunhyuk.

DEG

'Keluarga?' Lagi-lagi jantung Donghae terasa seperti terhujam pisau tajam mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

**(T.B.C/DEL?)**

******Special thanks to: All Reviewers, Readers, Visitor and All of everyone who support this Fic.**

* * *

Hahahahaaahaaa #tertawa EVIL ala bos Cho! :D

Mianhae readerdeul, tadinya mau bikin 2-Shot tapi malah jadi TBC di chap 2 ini, uda gitu pendek pula, ini semua karena saya habis nonton siaran radionya Hyukkie baby ma baby Kyu, jadinya saya ketularan jahilnya orang dua itu. Heheheeee.

Neomu-neomu-neomu mianhae karena updatenya lambreeeeet beudh, Rizuka lupa kalo Rizuka punya Fic ini. Heheheeee #dibantai.

And satu Lagi neomu1000x Mianhae coz Rizuka masih gak bisa bales Review buat Fic ini #nangis meluk Choco. Tapi jangan kapok ngereview ne! ^^

Semoga readers gak kecewa ne!

Akhir kata, masih berniatkah reader menantikan chapter berikutnya? Jika 'IYA' tolong segera tinggalkan jejak :D

Thankyou very much for reading, reviewing, and support this Fic.

#Deepbow bareng Choco.


End file.
